


Sorry

by Theconsultingdetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are besties, Gen, It could've happened, canon-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Theconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's super short. I just wrote it for a friend who was in a bad mood. Enjoy!

Cas is sitting at the big table in the bunker, focused on "Cat's Cradle," which came highly recommended from Sam. Charlie has her feet hiked up on the table, with her laptop resting on her legs, typing feverishly. Sam is investigating the bookshelf, arms full of ancient leather bound volumes. Dean puts on a record, then comes back into the main room. He's got a skinny, long box under one arm. "Cas," he says. Cas looks up from the book, head cocked curiously. "You still wanna play Sorry with me?" He cracks a smile as Dean opens the box and sets up the board. Charlie turns off her laptop, and even Sam abandons his books, to play round after round late into the night. The next morning, they're still laughing about Sam's fantastic losing streak and how Cas would apologise profusely to Dean every time he sent him back to the start.


End file.
